


The River

by Sherlockedancer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, stolen clothes, swimming nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockedancer/pseuds/Sherlockedancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John jump into a river nude, for case reasons of course. Anderson and Donovan decide it would be funny to steal their clothes. Feelings are revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The River

It had been a necessity to the case. In the adrenaline of the moment Sherlock had stripped off his clothes and jumped into the river, John didn't think twice, following lead and jumping in right after him. Their efforts proved them well as they caught the person they had jumped in after. The police arrived shortly after, pulling Sherlock, John, and the assailant out of the river. After some giggles from the Yard at the detective and his blogger's nudity they were given towels to dry off and cover up.  
  
Lestrade pulled Sherlock and John aside asking them to explain the whole debacle. In their absence Anderson and Sally suddenly noticed Sherlock and John's clothes, lying abandoned on the shore. They looked over at each other and smiled, the same idea crossing their minds. They quickly ran to the shore and grabbed the clothes and made their escape from the crime scene, knowing their presence was no longer needed.  
  
Soon Sherlock finished his spiel filling Lestrade in on all of the night’s happenings.  
"Now that that's over with, John and I are going to head back Baker Street and hopefully light a fire, it's getting a bit cold out here. Where did we put our clothes?"  
Sherlock and John walked back down to the shore, searching for their discarded clothing, only to be met with bushes and mud.  
"George... Did you take our clothes?"  
"It's Greg and no, I haven't touched or seen either of your guys' clothing."  
  
Confused, Sherlock and John once again began searching the shore for their clothing, only to come back empty handed. Lestrade soon noted the absence of Anderson and Sally and all at once Sherlock and John knew exactly what happened to their clothing.  
Lestrade offered his apologizes as he made his leave,  
"Sorry boys, luckily it's late and not too many people will see you on your walk back to Baker Street."  
Sherlock shrugged and John groaned as the last police car pulled out and left them alone in just their towels.  
It was suddenly very quiet as the two men stood alone in the dark with just the pale glow of the moon lighting the shore.  
John was the first to break the silence,  
"Shall we head back?"  
Sherlock who had seemed to space out while staring at John’s chest suddenly looked up and nodded,  
"Yes, that would probably be good"  
Sherlock took the lead walking along the shore at a much faster pace than John.  
"Slow down, are you trying to leave me behind?"  
John laughed and took a few large steps trying to keep up with Sherlock, however he mis-judging his steps he ended up tripping Sherlock who seemed to fall in slow motion as his towel fell to the ground.  
John immediately burst out laughing trying to apologize but failing. Sherlock frowned and stood up, leaving his towel on the ground. Suddenly his eyes lit up and a second later he grabbed John's towel pulling it off and leaving him standing nude. John immediately stopped laughing but Sherlock immediately started giggling. John's eyes grew dark and without a second thought he lunged at the detective, tackling him to the ground.  
John knew Sherlock's number one weakness and he went for it, tickling Sherlock until he cried, while Sherlock tried as hard as he could to push John off.

Finally John let up, fully collapsing on top of Sherlock and letting out a sigh as both men tried to catch their breath. Eventually their breathing returned to normal and quietness filled the air. Suddenly John realized the predicament they were in, lying quite nude on top of each other. It was only seconds later that John realized that not only was Sherlock hard, but he was as well.

“Ummm”, John wasn’t quite sure how to approach the situation, after all, Sherlock wasn’t into people in that way. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to...” John trailed off suddenly feeling incredibly awkward. What was he going to tell Sherlock? That maybe it was just the tickling? A natural reaction when two bodies were pressed together nude?

Sherlock responded with just three words,

“I don’t mind.”

John’s head was suddenly flooded with confused thoughts. What did Sherlock mean by he didn’t mind? Did he mean he didn’t mind as in’ things happen but you should probably get off of me before things get awkward’? Or he didn’t mind as in, ‘I like this, let’s see what happens’? So John just froze, unsure of what his next move should be.

Once again Sherlock broke the silence, attempting to sit up, “Sorry. I guess I miss-interpreted.”

John reached out to stop Sherlock,

“What do you mean you miss-interpreted?”

Sherlock wrinkled his eyebrows,

“Well, when I said I didn’t mind I thought that it was mutual, but when you didn’t answer I obviously misunderstood.”

“You thought that what was mutual?”

“This”, Sherlock said, gesturing at the closeness between the two of them.

“Oh”, once again John was at a loss of words. What was he supposed to do next?

“So is this, or is this not mutual? Because we should probably figure that out soon.” Sherlock wasn’t wasting time, it was now or never.

John responded by doing the only thing he thought was appropriate. He leaned forward, sliding his hands behind Sherlock’s back, pulling him closer, and finally pressing his lips softly to the other mans’.

Sherlock only hesitated for a moment, surprised if anything, and then suddenly he was pressing back. The heat of the moment pulled them away as the trickle of water in the river next to them flowed and their hands ravished each other’s cool damp skin. It was intimate, dark, and strange, just as many of their adventures seemed to be.

John straddled Sherlock’s hips aligning them and then relishing in the friction that followed. Sherlock let John take the lead, leaning, and letting his head fall back, closing his eyes and losing himself in the moment. John could barely contain himself as he watched the detective let go so easily after all these years of holding up a barrier, a guard, to his emotions. Seeing Sherlock unraveled, whimpering, and completely succumbing to this intimacy was extraordinary, something John would relish forever.

Their movements became hurried as they reached their climax, both men completely letting go, but holding onto each other as if the world depended on it. John looked Sherlock straight in the eyes,

“I love you, I hope you know that.”

“Of course John.”

Their lips met and held on as they reached the tipping point, each man moaning into the other’s mouth. Their bodies began to go stiff and John reached up to grab the back of Sherlock’s head, pressing their foreheads together and enjoying the sounds of their rough breaths as they struggled to regain control of their bodies. John collapsed on top of Sherlock, the two of them lying limp in the grass for a few seconds, completely forgetting where they were at.

Finally Sherlock was able to gain some control over his thoughts and he gently began to sit up, helping John. Neither said anything as they looked around for their towels, giggling as they realized how silly the must both look. Sherlock grabbed a towel and reached to wrap it around John’s waist, pulling him close so that they were chest to chest.

“I love you too, I hope you know that.”

“Of course I do Sherlock.”

John then returned the favor, wrapping the other towel around Sherlock’s waist and pressing a chaste kiss to his mouth before pulling away. Silently they linked hands, making their way back to Baker Street once again.

The sky was clear and the moon shone bright among the stars. Sherlock smiled as he pointed up,

“You can see the big dipper tonight.”

John laughed,

“I thought the solar system didn’t matter.”

“It matters to me if it matters to you.”

John smiled up at Sherlock,

“I don’t know what’s got into you Sherlock Holmes, but I better not let your brother know.”

Sherlock groaned,

“Mycroft is boring, I couldn’t care less what he thinks.”

John smirked,

“But people might talk.”

Sherlock reached out to open the door to 221B,

“Let them”, he said as he pulled John into the corridor, pressing him up against the wall and kissing him till he was breathless.

John kissed back but pulled away laughing,

“I’m not sure if I should be mad at Anderson and Sally, or if I should thank them.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes before once again pulling John close and letting their lips meet again.


End file.
